Over The Evidence
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Harry est perturbé. Depuis le retour de Voldemort à la fin de la quatrième année, il sent se développer en lui une autre, une Chose, terrifiante, violente, qui le possède par moment pour transformer le garçon gentil et candide en véritable brute avide de pouvoir. Mais dans cette mutation qu'il cherche à dissimuler, une étonnante relation va naître entre lui et Malfoy.


_**3 Septembre 1995**_

_**Couloirs du Rez-de-Chaussée**_

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Harry venait de sortir de la Grande Salle au milieu de la foule grouillante. Au loin, les première année suivaient les préfets qui les emmenaient à la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas se mêler à la masse des élèves qui rejoignaient leurs Salles Communes, portés par la rumeur de l'annonce de Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers le couloir du Rez-de-Chaussée qui menait à l'entrée des cachots et, suivi par Ron et Hermione, profita du calme de l'endroit pour réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ron était enthousiaste et voyait le Tournois comme un merveilleux moyen de recevoir richesse et gloire. Hermione au contraire, se montrait méfiante et était persuadée que les choses ne seraient pas si simple. Harry s'amusa de les voir se quereller avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers lui pour lui demander son avis.

Mais qu'en pensait-il ? Pas grand chose en fait. Ce serait surement un beau tournois, agréable à regarder et il prendrait surement beaucoup de plaisir à applaudir le champion de Poudlard et à l'encourager. Mais contrairement à Ron, il ne se voyait absolument pas rejoindre la compétition. Il avait déjà eu bien assez de soucis ces dernières années, et il n'avait jamais rien demandé, donc il n'allait pas sciemment postuler pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup !

Et puis, il était d'accord avec Hermione, si Dumbledore et la commission avait décidé de réouvrir ce tournois oublié depuis des années, ils avaient du prendre des précautions pour que le décès inopiné des candidats soit évité ! Même s'il n'avait pas donné de détails, il était évident qu'il y aurait des règles strictes qui réfréneraient les participations ou aménageraient les épreuves. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé à la Coupe du Monde, Dumbledore ne prendrait aucun risque.

**"Ron, je pense que Mione a raison. Dumbledore aura pensé à tout ! A mon avis, il y aura des règles super strictes et n'importe qui ne pourra pas se présenter. Et puis c'est la Coupe de Feu qui choisit les champions, même si on pouvait postuler, qui te dit qu'on nous choisirait ! Voyons faut pas rêver, Ron, c'est pas pour nous ce tournois !"**

Ron protesta bien sur, mais un regard noir d'Hermione le convainquit de ne pas argumenter davantage. Ils allaient tous remonter dans leur Salle Commune à présent que le Hall s'était un peu vidé, mais alors qu'il remontait le couloir dans l'autre sens, Harry aperçut au loin Malfoy et sa clique qui prenait le chemin des cachots. Sans vraiment en connaitre la raison, le simple fait de le croiser fit monter une vague de colère en lui.

Il se souvenait sans peine de l'année précédente et du petit manège du blond pour faire condamner Buck à la mort ! Il ne serait pas prêt de lui pardonner un tel agissement. Même si l'hypogriffe était sauvé, la fouine avait tout fait pour qu'il soit exécuter, n'hésitant pas à se pavaner pendant des mois avec le bras en écharpe ! Quel petit con. Même Hermione avait perdu son sang froid pour lui envoyer un coup de poing bien placé.

Et là, il l'entendait rire de son rire cristallin et froid, le visage figé dans cette expression glaciale qui l'horripilait ! Même lorsqu'il semblait amusé, son expression était la même. Il n'y avait que lorsque la fureur l'envahissait que ses traits se décrispaient pour laisser entrevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière son masque. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'Harry aimait autant le mettre bout, pour voir se fissurer sa carapace d'assurance. C'était les seuls instants où il apercevait ce qui semblait être le véritable Malfoy.

C'était malsain certes, Hermione était la première à lui dire d'essayer d'arrêter de le pousser à bout car un jour, il finirait à l'infirmerie pour autre chose qu'un saignement de nez ou quelques ecchymoses. Car comme le brun, ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Malfoy et Harry ne paraissaient pas pouvoir s'affronter autrement qu'à coups de poing. Hermione avait déjà soulevé la question de nombreuses fois car les compétences magiques de Malfoy étaient bien supérieurs à celles d'Harry, il aurait sans doute le dessus en duel magique, alors pourquoi risquer d'abîmer son joli visage en rentrant dans une confrontation physique.

Ron prétendait que c'était une histoire d'honneur, se battre comme des mecs en fait. Mais Harry n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que la sensation jubilatoire de sentir ses doigts craqués contre la joue ou le vente de Malfoy et voir son visage empreint de fureur, lui apportait énormément de satisfaction. Alors sans un mot pour Ron et Hermione, il s'approcha du blond qui plaisantait avec son métis de meilleur ami et Parkinson. Harry perçut le sujet de leur conversation : le Tournois. Evidemment, Malfoy devait déjà se voir champion de Poudlard et vainqueur du Tournois.

**"Alors la Fouine, tu crois vraiment que la Coupe pourrait te choisir ? Je veux dire, je suis pas sur que quelqu'un dont le père s'amuse à faire léviter des moluds, à moitié bourré, avant de s'enfuir comme un lapin, soit vraiment désigner pour représenter l'école. Quoique ce serait assez marrant de te voir te carapater comme une petite fouine devant les épreuves du Tournois. Et puis, si comme Dumbledore le promet, il n'y aura plus de danger de mort, je vois encore moins d'intérêt à ce que tu te présentes. Mais bon, peut être y aurait-il une chance que tu sois au moins défiguré à vie. Ca t'apprendrait peut être à changer d'expression ! On dirait que tu as une bouse de Dragon sous le nez ! Comme ta mère à la Coupe d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, vous avez tous un balais dans le cul dans cette famille ?"**

D'accord, il y était surement allé un peu fort. Mais toute la rancoeur contre le blond qu'il avait ruminé pendant l'été venait de ressortir comme une vague déferlant sur Malfoy. L'ambiance fut d'un coup refroidi et chacun se tut, attendant la réaction du blond à cet affront. Si Ron et Hermione affichaient une mine désoeuvrée, Pansy et Blaise firent même un pas en arrière, ne cherchant même pas à retenir leur ami qui exploserait sans doute dans quelques secondes. Comme pour s'assurer de sa réponse, Harry ajouta avec un rictus :

**"Alors la Fouine, tu as perdu ta langue ?"**

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Le Tournois des Trois sorciers... Aucun doute, cette coupe semblait dores et déjà l'attendre. Attablé dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres Serpentards qui le vénéraient chaque année un peu plus - si c'était encore possible - Draco sentit au plus profond de ses entrailles naître cette sensation faite d'adrénaline et de fierté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'un match de Quidditch s'apprêtait à commencer. Mais cette année les choses seraient différentes, et le Tournois serait de loin bien plus prestigieux qu'aucun match à Poudlard ne saurait l'être. Il devait être de la partie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était comme si cette place l'attendait déjà dans l'ombre, alors qu'il se voyait déjà sacré Champion de Poudlard, et certainement même de la coupe. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, et ne serait-ce que le plaisir palpable de pouvoir réduire une fois de plus Potter en poussière rendait cette sensation déjà jubilatoire plus forte que jamais. Sans compter qu'il était bien meilleur sorcier que lui, le fameux Survivant, et cela tout le monde le savait. Potter se reposait beaucoup trop sur ses acquis, et lorsqu'il le réduirait bientôt à plate couture il se ferait un immense plaisir d'enfoncer le couteau dans sa plaie béante. Oui, tout l'été il s'était promis qu'il le ridiculiserait plus qu'il n'en avait déjà eu l'occasion autrefois. Alors cette coupe semblait être l'occasion particulièrement propice pour ce faire...

Finissant sa part de pudding, il se leva ensuite de table en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et tous les autres dont il prêtait bien moins d'attention qu'à ses deux meilleurs amis. Franchissant les hautes portes de la Grande Salle pour parvenir dans le hall d'entrée dans lequel tous les élèves s'amassaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, il remarquait comme chaque année cette énième tradition qui se perpétrait alors que les premières années se regroupaient autour des Préfets pour visiter le château avant d'aller se coucher. Il se souvint aussitôt de son entrée à Poudlard, lorsque tout lui semblait encore si magique et impressionnant. Malgré l'âge de ce lieu, rien ne lui faisait perdre de sa superbe, si ce n'est peut-être le nombre incalculable et écoeurant de Sangs-de-Bourbes qui grouillaient telle la vermine. C'était là sans aucun doute l'un de ses plus grands regrets concernant cet endroit qu'il considérait comme son second foyer. Le vieux fou de Dumbledore n'était pas à la hauteur de son poste de directeur, et s'il était indéniablement le plus grand sorcier de ce monde mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait certainement avoir perdu outrageusement la raison pour laisser ces incapables d'impurs pénétrer dans ces lieux. Et visiblement les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant puisqu'il semblait y avoir toujours plus, d'ailleurs.

Lâchant un soupir d'exaspération à l'égard de ces gamins qui regardaient les chandeliers qui flottaient dans les couloirs comme si c'était là un véritable miracle auquel il était lui-même habitué depuis son plus jeune âge, Draco prit la direction des cachots pour rejoindre la salle commune qui les attendait. Le son de leur voix devenant enfin audible au fur et à mesure que le brouhaha de ces lieux s'amenuisait lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient, Blaise et Pansy n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à remettre sur le tapis l'histoire de ce Tournois qui les faisait déjà trépignait d'impatience. Un sourire emplit d'orgueil s'étira sur ses fines lèvres lorsque la Serpentard s'exclama qu'elle le voyait déjà en grand vainqueur, faisant la une de la Gazette et de tous les journaux qui mettraient une nouvelle fois son nom sur ce piédestal qu'il méritait. Elle avait raison, il était fait pour être le champion et il ne laisserait certainement pas passer une occasion pareille. Et ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la tête que tirerait Potter en n'étant plus le centre de cette attention qu'il aimait tant monopoliser était juste un plaisir des plus jouissifs.  
Alors lorsque Blaise lui demanda s'il comptait bien participer, Draco lui répondit avec assurance :

**« Quelle question, c'est évident que je vais le faire. Personne ne peut être aussi prédestiné que moi à remporter le Tournois, alors je ne risque pas de laisser passer cette occasion. D'autant plus que... »** Commença-t-il avant que son regard ne se pose sur ce maudit balafré qui venait de s'imposer à leurs côtés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait déjà, cet abruti ? Toute trace d'enjouement disparu du visage du blond pour ne laisser place qu'à un mépris des plus extrêmes qu'il ressentait à son égard. Mais rien en lui n'aurait pu le faire intérieurement imploser de rage que lorsque le Gryffondor le traita non seulement de fouine, mais qu'il se permit de descendre ainsi en flèche toute l'admiration qu'il possédait envers sa famille. Comment osait-il parler de son père de la sorte ? S'en était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, et ses amis en avaient d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience à en juger de leur réaction de recul lorsqu'ils sentit Draco se mettre proprement à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il allait le regretter... Il allait voir s'il avait perdu sa langue.

L'agrippant violemment par le col, Draco le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, serrant ses poings avec force à tel point qu'il en coupait la respiration du brun qui le toisait de toute sa haine. Son coeur s'accélérant sous le coup de cette rage immense qui déferlait dans ses veines, il lui dit de sa voix traînante aussi calme qu'elle se faisait dangereuse et menaçante :

**« Tiens donc Potter, tu n'auras pas attendu bien longtemps pour me prouver une fois de plus à quel point tu étais le dernier des imbéciles. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela fait des années que je ne me pose plus la question de savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à tirer de toi derrière ta stupide insolence. Parle une fois de plus de ma famille de la sorte, et je te jure que je te fais sauter les yeux des orbites avec la pointe de ta baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu aurais plus de chance que moi de réussir ? Ne me fais pas rire espèce de sale balafré, tu n'as même pas été fichu de rester debout face à des Détraqueurs ! Tu n'es rien ni personne, et parle-moi sur ce ton ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus et je te jure que je vais te faire regretter que Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'ait pas envoyé dans le trou comme tes incapables de parents ! Ta pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe de mère doit être tellement déçue de s'être sacrifiée pour laisser la vie sauve à un abruti dans ton genre, et je ne peux que la comprendre ! Si elle te voyait, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de se retourner dans sa tombe ! »**

Par ses mots seuls Draco perdait son sang froid, mais son ton rageur et ses mains tremblantes d'une haine qu'il avait terriblement envie de déverser à coup de poing sur son visage le trahissant d'autant plus que son visage n'avait pourtant pas perdu de sa superbe. Il n'avait certainement pas peur de Potter, et au contraire-même la possibilité de laisser enfin sa rancoeur à son égard éclater depuis tout cet été où il l'avait ressassée lui redonnait l'impression de vivre en se libérant de ce poids qui l'étouffait. Une chose était certaine, il allait lui faire regretter son insolence, et bien plus encore qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer...

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Harry sut qu'il avait réussi à mettre Malfoy en rogne. C'était tellement facile, il le connaissait par coeur, savait où appuyer pour faire mal et exactement quoi dire pour qu'il explose. Il jouissait en silence d'un rictus ironique de cette emprise qu'il avait sur le blond lorsque celui ci le saisit à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière eux avec brutalité.

Si l'arrière de son crâne ne le lançait pas aussi fortement, Harry aurait sans doute éclater de rire. Malgré la poigne qui serrait son cou et la force avec laquelle Malfoy le maintenait contre lui, son visage restait absolument lisse. Plus pour longtemps, se jura-t-il alors que déjà le serpent déversait son venin dans ses veines tel un poison insidieux qui tentait de le ronger. Mais Harry avait l'antidote, il avait appris à ne plus accorder de foi à ce que disait le blond, et ce n'en était que plus jubilatoire.

Les menaces qu'il proférait glissaient sur lui comme un million de gouttelettes d'eau qui perleraient sur son corps comme sous une douche brûlante après un entrainement sous la pluie et le vent. Cette manie qu'il avait de toujours se comparer à lui amusait en outre énormément Harry. Jamais il n'avait dit qu'il voulait participer mais directement, Malfoy se mettait en compétition avec lui en affirmant qu'il serait bien plus doué que lui. C'était à pleurer de rire mais le brun se contentait de sourire. C'était bien plus rageant pour le blond que de simplement lui hurler dessus en retour.

Puis il arriva aux couplets sur sa mère et son père. Harry serra les dents cette fois car sa maîtrise avait tout de même des limites. Chaque mot devenait de plus en plus tranchant, comme une lame de rasoir qui se planterait en travers de sa gorge. Bientôt, le sang-froid de Harry ne suffit plus et cette fois, il fulminait. Soupirant, grognant presque, il parvint à se soustraire à la poigne de Malfoy en un brusque mouvement d'épaule, se dégageant avant de le faire reculer d'un violent coup dans la poitrine. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant que Harry ne fonde sur lui, muer uniquement par la rage des paroles qui résonnaient dans son esprit, hurlant à ses oreilles.

Il haïssait ce type presque autant qu'il se haïssait d'être si faible. Si Malfoy succombait à chaque fois à ces provocations, lui, malgré tout ses efforts, ne parvenait toujours pas à lui faire face sans céder à ses pulsions agressives. Bourré de colère, il le poussa à nouveau fortement et le fit tomber par terre sous la violence du choc. Ah ça, le blondinet risquait de ne pas aimer. Harry éclata d'un rire dément avant de rétorquer :

**"Alors sa Majesté aurait-elle besoin de l'aide de ses suivants pour se relever ? Sa Majesté aurait-elle perdu sa paire de couille dans un câlin de sa Môman-Bouse-de-Dragon ? La mienne est morte certes, mais la tienne va devoir supporter ta présence horripilante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je crois que je préférais être mort que de savoir que tu es sortir de mon ventre !"**

Avec hargne il envoya un coup de pied vif dans les côtes de Malfoy avant de sentir le bras d'Hermione qui se posait sur sa taille. Dans un souffle, elle lui demanda d'arrêter. Ron, plus loin, ni disait rien et semblait surveiller que le grand Black et les deux Gorilles ne mouftent pas d'un poil, prêt à soutenir son pote en cas de pépin. Mais personne n'était assez fou pour s'interposer entre eux, c'était leurs histoires. Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui se faisait toute petite mais conservait sa paume sur sa hanche.

**"Laisse moi Mione, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! C'est à cause de lui que Buck a failli mourir et Hagrid être renvoyé ! C'est à cause de lui que ces pauvres moldus ont lévités dans le ciel et ont été la risée du campement. Tu sais très bien que si c'était de son ressort, il préférait te voir morte ! Alors écarte toi !"**

Le temps de se retourner, un bruissement de tissu et le hurlement perçant de Hermione plus tard, Harry se sentit attraper par le dos et entraîner plus loin dans le couloir sous une force surprenante qui devait surement venir du blond.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Ecouter les imbécillités profondes que lui balançait Potter qui le regardait sans sourciller, ou ce sourire satisfait qu'il affichait à présent que les mains du blond le tenaient fermement et violemment par le col ? En tout cas une chose était certaine, il allait très rapidement le perdre. Aussi écoeurant que cela pouvait l'être, s'il y avait bien une chose qui était manifeste c'est que Draco le connaissait plus que quiconque pour savoir qu'elle était sa plus grande faiblesse, et il se faisait précisément un plaisir de voir à présent son visage se tordre dès lors que de sa voix traînante il aborda avec tant de légèreté le sujet de ses parents, et en particulier de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui servait de mère. Le plaisir intense qu'il éprouva lorsque le visage du Gryffondor se tordit en une moue de colère fit naître sur ses lèvres un plaisir sadique des plus absolus.

Voir ses mâchoires se contracter et son visage si assuré devenir soudain plus dur que jamais lui faisait ressentir pour ainsi dire autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il gagnait un match, car c'était en quelques sortes ce dont il s'agissait : trouver encore et toujours le moyen d'anéantir l'autre, de le pousser dans ses retranchements, de le voir exploser face à nous en se disant alors que l'on a gagné, qu'on lui fait autant de mal que celui que son existence en elle-même nous fait éprouver. Et il savait que le meilleur moyen de torturer Potter c'était précisément d'aborder le sujet de sa famille. Quoique de ce côté-là ils avaient sans aucun doute la même faiblesse, seulement jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était Potter lui-même qui était venu le trouver et le provoquer. C'était cet imbécile arrogant et prétentieux qui avait désiré attiser ses foudres et le lancer précisément sur le genre de sujet dont il avait horreur, alors il ne devrait certainement pas se plaindre de la tempête qu'il allait récolter. Et de ce côté-là, Draco ne lui ferait pas le moindre cadeau, qu'il en soit sûr.

Et maintenant le regrettait-il ? Pauvre de lui, il n'était même pas fichu de reconnaître la réalité ! A moins que c'était précisément cette réalité qui le blessait, la certitude qu'au fond de lui il ne serait à jamais qu'un raté qui ne saurait jamais honorer la mémoire de ses parents. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, à ce que lui avait tant de fois conté son père, James Potter n'était qu'un abruti certainement pas plus doué que son fils. Quoiqu'à la limite il n'était pas croisé avec une fille de moldus, ce qui n'avait pas dû grandement améliorer le résultat. Rien qu'à voir la descendance, comment pouvait-on encore s'étonner de voir que les sangs impurs étaient un véritable fléau pour leur monde ?

Dans un grognement de mépris, le rouge et or eut un mouvement sec de l'épaule qui lui permit de se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard. Et sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de l'esquiver, il sentit ce poing rageur s'abattre sur sa poitrine, lui coupant net la respiration. Profitant de cette occasion, il lui assainit un nouveau coup plus violent encore qui le fit tomber à terre, sous son éclat de rire. Le masque qu'avait alors revêtit tout ce temps le blond s'effondra en mille morceaux, laissant place à une expression de douleur et d'une haine sans nom qui semblait se propager avec force et violence dans ses veines dilatées par la fureur alors que ses muscles se bandaient de rage. Fallait-il encore qu'il l'entendre déverser ces débilités sans nom ? Fallait-il qu'il perde à ce point le contrôle de lui-même face à ces insultes absurdes et d'un niveau tellement bas qu'il aurait dû éclater de rire à son visage avant de tourner les talons et de lui accorder autant d'attention qu'il le méritait, c'est-à-dire par la moindre ?

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire, c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser Potter le ridiculiser à ce point et le manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qu'il n'était pas. L'envoyer à terre et laisser son pied se perdre dans ses côtes avec fracas était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Sous le choc il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur qui se transforma en grognement de rage. Il sentit ses amis se crisper derrière lui, mais ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'interposer entre eux. Nul ne le devait, et certainement pas cette méprisable Sang-de-Bourbe qui retenait son ami qui fulminait de toute part. Mais rien et pas même la colère de Potter ne pouvait égaler celle qui était en train de poindre dans le corps de Draco. Il allait le tuer, il s'en faisait le serment...

Il suffisait seulement qu'il plonge sa main dans sa cape aux couleurs verte et argent et qu'il saisisse sa baguette pour lâcher ce sortilège impardonnable qui débarrasserait enfin le monde de cette abomination qu'incarnait leur beau héros. Il ne suffisait que d'une formule, que d'un traître mot pour que plus jamais il n'ait à subir ses affronts et qu'il réalise ce que nombre de sorciers désiraient plus que tout. Juste un mot... Mais il ne me ferait pas. Pas par lâcheté, mais parce que c'était beaucoup trop simple. Il était bien meilleur sorcier que lui, et cela il était absolument certain que même Potter en avait conscience, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'y résoudre. Il voulait le frapper, il voulait sentir sa chair qui s'écrasait sous ses poings, il voulait le voir souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert, il voulait sentir le contact de son corps martelé de coup vibrer au sol dans des mouvements torturés.

Il profita alors de la diversion que cette maudite Granger lui offrait pour se relever, le regard brûlant de rage avant qu'il ne saisisse violemment le Gryffondor par le dos et qu'il ne l'entraîne dans les couloirs déserts des cachots, mû par une force qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Jamais il ne s'était senti si parcouru par un tel flot de violence et cette pulsion meurtrière qui le poussait à vouloir le voir hurler et le supplier d'arrêter. Et ne serait-ce que le hurlement que poussa Granger tandis qu'il entendit Blaise et Pansy lui crier d'arrêter et de se calmer suffirent à lui donner bien plus que force que jamais.

Le projetant contre une table qui était posée dans le couloir, le brun s'écroula au sol avant qu'il ne le martèle de coups de pieds, les lèvres pincées par une colère terrible et infâme qui le possédait, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens alors qu'il se sentait paradoxalement plus vivant que jamais. Et saisissant un chandelier qui reposait sur la table, il leva celui-ci vers son visage tandis que de son autre main il tenait fermement l'un de ses poignets, se mettant à cheval au-dessus de lui, et lui dit avec un air plus mauvais que jamais, son regard d'acier plongé dans le sien :

**« Pauvre petit Potter... Tu es tellement pathétique que s'en est presque attristant ! Seulement tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, car non seulement ta maudite cicatrice va devenir désuète à côté de toutes celles que je vais te faire, mais en plus tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis un idiot ? Comme ça j'ai "presque" failli faire tuer Buck ? Merci pour la nuance, je suis certain que mon père va être absolument ravi d'apprendre qu'il a encore quelque chose à régler avec ton "ami". Et crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à redescendre immédiatement de ton piédestal car je vais te rendre la vie si infernale que tu me supplieras toi-même que je t'achève ! »**.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Harry se sentit emporté dans les couloirs. Plus loin, la voix de Ron et Hermione, avec les échos de la Bull-Dog femelle et le grand black de Malfoy, résonnaient mais il n'en avait cure ! Rien ne l'importait à part les longs doigts du blond qui lacérait son dos en le tirant avec une force insoupçonnée.

Les dents serrés, il se refusait de gémir de douleur comme Malfoy l'avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni la clique de Malfoy ne décident de les suivre et qu'ainsi, il pourrait régler son compte à cet abominable connard une bonne fois pour toute.

Un instant, l'idée traversa son esprit d'utiliser sa baguette pour lui faire payer tous les affronts, tous les sévices, toute la malfaisance dont il avait fait preuve depuis trois longues années. Mais il chasse bien vite cette pensée car ce qui primait sur tout le reste, c'était le désir de lui faire mal.

Il voulait le heurter, le frapper et sentir ses os craqués sous ses coups, il voulait chasser ce sourire vicieux de son visage parfait et laisser couler le sang sur sa peau d'albâtre. Harry déglutit fortement et alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les couloirs du château, il se sentit d'un coup propulser en avant.

Sans s'y attendre, il atterrit brutalement sur une table qui se trouvait là pour il ne savait quelle raison -un jour il dirait un mot à Dumbledore sur le bordel permanent qui traînait dans son château- et s'écrasa contre le bois massif.

La douleur aiguë meurtrie ses côtes et il échappa un grognement sous le choc qui heurta sa tête avec violence. Il eut à peine le temps de rouler pour tomber au sol dans un bruit sonore que Malfoy arriva en un bond et lui monta dessus, bloquant son bassin dans une pression vive de ses cuisses.

Capturant son poignet dans sa main, avec une fermeté qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses attentions, Malfoy attrapa un chandelier qui était posé sur la table avant de s'échouer au sol dans la chute de Harry -là encore le brun se promit d'en parler au directeur excentrique !.

Il le brandit au dessus de sa tête, et entre ses dents, siffla tel le serpent sournois qu'il était une avalanche de menaces surréalistes mais qui entre ses lèvres paraissaient terriblement crédibles. Harry grogna fortement, essayant de se débattre mais chacun de ses mouvements ne faisaient que se répercuter sur le blond qui maintenait ses prises.

Plus il se tortillait pour se dégager, plus Malfoy serrait ses cuisses et ses doigts pour lui faire mal. Il avait surement la marque de ses mains autour de son poignet. Le chandelier menaçant tremblait au dessus de sa tête.

Rien, absolument rien n'empêchait le blond de lui briser le crâne avec le morceau de bronze mais il semblait attendre. Comme si la rage qui le possédait l'obligeait à savourer cet instant de supériorité tant mérité.

Le cerveau de Harry se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure, cherchant une idée, un moyen de contrer ce crétin qui menaçait de lui éclater la tête et faire de son visage plutôt agréable, un funeste souvenir.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et même s'il avait conscience du niveau catastrophique de cette riposte, s'il pouvait reprendre le dessus grâce à cela, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui le fit douter terriblement du bien fondé de cette idée.

Peut importait. Il usa de ses forces pour bander ses muscles et se redresser. Assis en face de Malfoy, il profita de l'effet de surprise pour se pencher dans son cou et le mordre furieusement de toutes ses forces. Serrant ses mâchoires pour presser la peau pâle de sa gorge, Harry voulait clairement marquer sa supériorité sur son rival. Si le sang pouvait couler, il en retirerait une satisfaction extrême !

L'intérêt de sa manoeuvre fut certain car Malfoy baissa sa garde et lorsque Harry lâcha prise, il en profita pour échanger leur rôle et acculer le blond sous lui. C'était à son tour d'avoir le dessus. Il allait lui montrer que si il voulait jouer, le brun serait le plus fort car rien, jamais, ne lui ferait baisser les bras.

Il se cabra en arrière et avant de bloquer les poignets du blond, attrapa le fameux chandelier qu'il brandit sous le nez de Malfoy. Son sourire vicieux, son rictus ironique se mua en un rire de dément qui résonna dans le couloir.

**"Alors espèce de sale petite fouine ? Tu disais vouloir me couvrir de cicatrices ? Tu parles à spécialiste des cicatrices en fait, mais je crois qu'on sera deux maintenant !"**

Il désigna le cou du blond en partant à nouveau dans un éclat de rire. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de la marbrure brunâtre et violacée, et Harry se sentit envahi d'une émotion jubilatoire qui se rapprochait d'un plaisir violent qui aurait explosé dans son ventre.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il constata avec horreur et effroi que ce n'était pas qu'une bête comparaison mais une vérité corporelle bien existence qu'Harry lâcha le chandelier et bondit en arrière, se dégageant du corps du blond, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur mal dissimulé. A cet instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui, ni faire mal à Malfoy, ni lui faire payer, mais seulement l'espoir qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien !

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Mais n'ayant pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, celui-ci se redressa d'un coup, déséquilibrant légèrement le blond qui relâcha sa prise. Un puissant grognement de douleur s'échappa soudain de sa gorge, les dents de cet espèce de malade se plantant profondément dans la chair de son cou. Donnant un coup de poing sur la tête du brun pour qu'il le relâche, en vain, il sentit poindre de sa plaie profonde un liquide brûlant qui glissa le long de sa gorge. Profitant de son effet de surprise parfaitement accompli, le balafré fit un mouvement sec pour passer au-dessus du blond qui sentit son dos heurter à son tour le sol.

Tentant de se retourner pour se dégager de son poids immobilisant, Draco tapait tant et plus ses pieds sur le sol, bougeant tel un possédé pour se dérober de son emprise sans toutefois y parvenir. Toute expression victorieuse disparue de son visage pour laisser place à une angoisse qui lui noua la gorge et le ventre, son regard d'acier s'écarquillant au son de l'éclat de rire malsain que lâchait Potter, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu jusqu'à présent. Et pour une fois il devait reconnaître qu'il avait totalement raison, il était à son tour dans une très mauvaise posture...

Le coeur battant la chamade sous le coup de la peur qui le saisissait aux tripes et ne prêtant absolument plus garde au sang qui continuait de s'écouler le long de sa gorge en venant s'échouer en quelques gouttes à même le sol, il se préparait à recevoir le coup de grâce que l'autre lui réservait.

**« Lâche-moi Potter, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Fais ça et je te promets que mon père t'arrachera les yeux ! » **Lui disait-il, tentant encore de se débattre, sachant pourtant que comme lui plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le détruire...

Pourtant tout à coup le brun se leva précipitamment et se recula, le relâchant totalement. Le bruit du chandelier qui s'échoua sur le sol retentit dans un bruit métallique sonore qui s'évanouit rapidement, laissant enfin place à un long silence que seul le bruit de leur respiration erratique brisait. N'osant pas bouger sur le moment, Draco tourna la tête vers le brun qui le regardait fixement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Fronçant les sourcils dans un air de pure incompréhension, il ne chercha toutefois pas à se poser d'avantage de question et se leva précipitamment, une violente douleur irradiant dans sa nuque. Posant alors sa main sur sa blessure, il regarda sa paume tâchée de sang avant de relever son regard aussi furieux qu'apeuré vers le brun qui ne bougeait plus :

**« Mais tu es totalement malade ! » **S'écria-t-il.

Déglutissant avec peine, épuisé par cette confrontation tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le visage de son pire ennemi qui se tenait encore devant lui, cette expression incompréhensible sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc prit... ?  
Une chose était certaine : s'il y avait bien un moment idéal pour fuir c'était celui-ci. Mais alors pourquoi demeurait-il ici, à le regarder d'un air intrigué et perplexe ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, seulement le visage de Potter le captivait tant il semblait... étrange.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Le trouble insensé qui avait envahi Harry quelques secondes auparavant semblait se dissiper avec une vitesse telle qu'il pensa un instant qu'il avait tout imaginé et que jamais ce qu'il avait cru voir se produire s'était en réalité produit.

Une ruse de son esprit pour poursuivre ce jeu vicieux qui lui provoquait autant de plaisir que d'embarras ? Sans aucun doute, mais Harry n'en avait cure, il y avait bien longtemps que son esprit faisait bande à part dans sa tête ! Et le brun savait vivre avec, comme une sorte de Jekyll en perpétuelle attente de son Mr Hyde.

Draco était là, à sa merci, et les mots qu'il proférait en compressant sa plaie à la gorge qui laissait perler de fines mais délectables gouttelettes de sang, ne faisait aucun doute sur l'emprise absolue qu'il avait eu sur le blond l'espace d'un instant. Surement que dans son regard, Malfoy avait vu qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à frapper ...

Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Son esprit, doucement, lui chuchotait à l'oreille combien tout ce qui déroulait à présent, il le regretterait le lendemain ou même le soir dans son lit, lorsqu'il ruminerait jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement, les évènements de la journée.

Ou était donc parti le gentil et généreux petit lionceau dans sa cage aux barreaux dorés, qui se satisfaisait de son image écoeurant de peluche ? Quand avait-il céder sa place à ce fauve impétueux et violent, qui succombait à l'ignominie de ses vices ? Il n'en savait rien, ou plutôt si, il le savait mais ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi !

Malfoy le transformait. Il faisait de lui cet être tourmenté et impulsif, qui jamais ne résonne ni ne réfléchit pour user de sa seule force comme d'une arme absolue. Il le rendait esclave de ses pulsions, de son désir de chocs et de coups, d'os qui craquent et de muscles qui se déchirent. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles !

Non car s'était uniquement la chair pâle empâtée dans sa superbe aristocratique qui tremblait à présent, qui lui procurait ce genre d'effets. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti de rage aussi viscérale, provoquant l'abnégation et l'amnésie de tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain au profit de l'animal qui dormait en lui.

A nouveau, le rire si froid et si cruel qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux échos des souvenirs du brun dans son berceau, Harry laissa son visage se déformer par la joie malsaine qui l'envahissait. Il savait Malfoy vulnérable, parfaitement offert à ses moindres actes, à ses moindres gestes. Il subissait ce que lui décidait et c'était proprement jubilatoire !

**"Moi malade ? Je croyais que c'était le tripe de ta famille dégénérée que de porter outrageusement la Marque de ceux qui la domine, avec fierté et élégance, s'il vous plait ! Tu devrais prendre exemple à ton tour. Regarde, tu commence bien, les crocs de celui qui te domine en décoration cutanée permanente. Moi je trouve ça bien plus classe qu'un vulgaire crâne dégueulant un serpent !"**

A nouveau, ayant complètement oublié ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de Malfoy la première fois, il se jeta à l'assaut de son rival. L'acculant contre le mur de toute sa poigne, il le bloquait de son corps, l'empêchant de se soustraire à sa volonté. Mais alors qu'il lançait son poing dans l'estomac du blond, lui bloquant la respiration, il se sentit à nouveau possédé par ce désir impétueux qui l'avait effrayé.

Pourtant cette fois, il ne se dégagea pas de la source de ce trouble et poursuivit de laisser sa haine se déverser à travers le corps de Malfoy tressautant sous ses coups. Il profita un instant de l'avance qu'il avait sur le blond pour attraper sa gorge, plantant volontairement ses ongles dans la plaie sanguinolente.

Il serra avec hargne en collant Malfoy au mur. Celui-ci se débattit, manquant probablement d'air, aussi Harry relâcha son étreinte morbide. Il avisa la porte d'une vieille salle de classe désaffectée et la poussa du plat du pied pour pousser Malfoy à l'intérieur.

Dans l'obscurité poussiéreuse à l'odeur de moisissure qui flottait dans la pièce, il retrouva son rival à tâtons et posa à nouveau ses mains sur lui repérant les contours de son corps pour lui faire mal, tellement plus mal, la prochaine fois qu'il le frapperait.

Mais dans la pénombre, il ne trouva pas le plan dur du sternum ou les reliefs des côtes. A la place, la pulpe de ses doigts distinguaient une sorte d'organe mou dont le contact lui était étrangement familier. Le temps qu'il réalise où il venait de laisser traîner ses doigts, que son trouble refaisait surface et envahit son ventre comme une vague de lave en fusion déferlant dans ses veines.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre... Ce maudit binoclard abandonnait-il, tout simplement ? Non, il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ça ne serait pas son genre. Jamais Potter ne se serait abaissé à cela, et ce malgré qu'il avait clairement été dans son avantage pour le coup. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de lui fracasser le crâne, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait... Pourquoi ? Draco se contentait de le fixer, sourcils froncés, d'un air déconcerté, avant qu'il ne sente un liquide chaud se mettre à couler de sa gorge à sa clavicule. Qu'est-ce que... Menant sa main à la blessure cuisante qui le tiraillait dans le cou, il regarda la paume de sa main qui était tâchée de sang. Rêvait-il ou cet espèce de malade mental l'avait mordu à ce point ? C'était la meilleure ça !

Il ne le reconnaissait plus, jamais leurs bagarres n'avaient été aussi violentes, ou tout du moins aussi... étranges. Avant ils se contentaient de poings qui valsaient de toute part, de pieds qui s'échouaient dans le visage de l'autre pour l'écraser platement. Mais de là à lui mordre le cou aussi profondément, il n'y avait pas de doute : ce fichu Sang-Mêlé avait réellement un grain à la place du cerveau ! Seulement Draco n'aurait pas dû baisser à ce point sa vigilance, et il s'en était douté. Il n'aurait pas dû se focaliser sur le regard étrange que le Gryffondor lui avait lancé, et il le savait... Et ce ne fut que lorsque ce rire bizarre et presque psychotique retentit dans le couloir qu'il sortit de ses pensées troublées, son corps se crispant à ce son. Ce type perdait totalement l'esprit, il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à dire.

Ses lèvres du blond se pincèrent alors que, préparé à riposter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une crainte répugnante l'envahir. Jusqu'où tout cela allait-il les mener ? Car dans le regard de Potter, il semblait presque manifeste qu'il voulait véritablement l'achever. Et si le Serpentard avait eu la même envie que lui il y a quelques instants de cela lorsqu'il avait encore l'avantage, il aurait presque prié intérieurement pour que Blaise, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle ou il ne savait qui d'autre ne vienne le sortir de se pétrin. Non pas qu'il était lâche... mais il commençait juste à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de celui qu'il avait en face.

Mais lorsque le brun compara l'empreinte de ses dents qu'il lui avait laissé quelques secondes plus tôt à la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui marquaient toutes deux leur faiblesse face à cette autorité qu'il semblait vouloir incarner au même titre que le Lord Noir, la colère reprit le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions qui l'aurait poussées à fuir il y a une seconde de cela.

**« Laisse-moi rire, tu devrais franchement t'écouter parler, Potter ! A quoi bon lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque visiblement tu tiens tant à lui ressembler ? Et crois-moi, ma famille est loin d'être aussi faible que tu ne le penses, et quand je t'aurai fait mordre la poussière et que ta sale face de rat sera au moins aussi harmonieuse que celle d'un Scrout à Pétard, on verra lequel de nous deux a eu le dessus sur l'autre ! »**

A ces mots, le brun plongea à nouveau sur lui, agrippant son cou avec une fermeté qui commençait à le faire littéralement suffoquer. Le bloquant de l'emprise de son corps aussi proche du sien, il envoya son poing en plein dans son ventre, finissant de l'empêcher de respirer. Oui, Draco était en bien mauvaise posture, et il le savait. Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner, car d'une étrange manière plus il recevait de coup, et plus il avait besoin de lui rendre. Loi du Talion, sans le moindre doute, mais cette violence innommable qui régissait en eux aurait pu le pousser à vouloir abandonner. Seulement il refusait d'être aussi lâche. Il refusait de lui offrir ce plaisir de le voir s'incliner et passer une nouvelle fois à côté de cette occasion de lui arracher les entrailles avec ses dents s'il le fallait. Et lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, l'héritier su à quel point il devait le faire payer, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Il allait se venger, et sans plus attendre. A la moindre occasion que si présenterait à lui, il lui ferait payer au centuple ce qu'il était en train de recevoir.

Mais à nouveau les mains de Potter se refermèrent autour de son cou. Se débattant autant qu'il le pouvait en vain, plus il bougeait et plus il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses mouvements accélérait le processus morbide de suffocation. Sentant un vertige violent le prendre de toute part, sa vue se voila et son corps s'engourdit, alors qu'il ne se rendit presque pas compte qu'il venait de tomber à terre lorsque le brun desserra ses doigts pour le projeter dans l'une des vieilles et lugubres salle des cachots. Suffocant, son thorax se soulevant dans des mouvements anarchiques, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, dos contre le sol. Sa gorge en feu semblait continuer de l'étrangler à elle seule alors que son cou lui donnait toujours la sensation d'être serré, comme si des mains invisibles continuaient à refermer son emprise sur lui.

Sentant que Potter s'était à nouveau approché de lui, il sentit ses mains tremblantes de rage toucher son corps pour le violenter à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts ne glisse sur son... Ce toucher sembla faire naître en lui une violente décharge électrique, et, par réflexe, Draco replia son genoux pour lui envoyer un violent coup de pied qui s'écrasa en plein sur son visage, le faisant enfin tomber au sol. L'occasion était parfaite... Tapotant les poches de sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette, il lâcha un juron lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus. A tous les coups elle avait due tomber dans les couloirs lorsqu'il s'était débattu sous le poids du rouge et or. Mais tant pis, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Leur bagarre avait débuter au corps à corps, alors se serait ainsi qu'elle se terminerait. Se redressant aussitôt pour profiter de cette position de force qu'il venait de retrouver et qu'il aimait tant, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre il lança de nombreux coups de pieds dans les côtes du balafré avant de s'accroupir pour le plaquer violemment face contre le sol. Prenant son bras qu'il lui tordait sans ménagement derrière le dos tandis que de son autre main il lui maintenait le visage contre le sol glacial de la salle, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

**« Allez, fais-moi plaisir Potter... Je veux t'entendre hurler ! »** Lui susurra-t-il avec une douceur paradoxalement apeurante, son souffle chaud s'échouant dans le cou du brun à l'odeur mêlée de transpiration et d'un parfum délici...

Se rendant compte de cette horrible pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il tira sèchement sur le bras de l'adolescent qu'il avait emprisonné dans son dos pour lui faire plus mal que jamais, comme si cet acte lui ferait non seulement payer son affront, en même temps que cette pensée qui n'aurait jamais due s'insinuer sans raison dans sa tête. Après tout il était tellement épuisé et en colère que même sa raison devait l'abandonner... Quoi de plus logique, non ? Continuant de tirer tant et plus sur son bras, ses doigts glissés dans les cheveux déjà si bruns mais devenus noirs d'ébène par la luminosité se serrèrent pour qu'il lui assigne un violent coup de poing en pleine tête, suivi d'un second, avant qu'un bruit dans le couloir n'attire son attention. Cette démarche, le bruit du tissus qui glissait à terre... Snape. Si jamais il venait à les trouver ici en train de se battre, ce serait non seulement de retenues qu'il écoperait que d'un rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et s'il se contrefichait de ce vieux croulant, il était hors de question que son père n'entende parler de ce qui venait de se produire. Ils étaient allés trop loin, il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte... Et passer en plus des heures en colle avec son ennemi serait un supplice en plus qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie de subir.

S'immobilisant et continuant de maintenir Potter sans tirer outre mesure sur son bras pour qu'aucun son ne filtre de la salle, il entendit avec effroi les bruits de pas se figer dans le couloir. Il avait dû voir sa baguette... Entendant aussitôt les bruits de pas du professeur reprendre alors qu'il semblait se diriger rapidement vers eux, Draco empoigna le brun par le col pour l'aider à se relever et le plaqua à côté de lui contre le mur pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse surprendre. Non pas par charité envers Potter bien sûr, mais parce que si lui se faisait découvrir, Draco le serait évidement aussi. Tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée par l'effort pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il aperçu la lumière du couloir éclairer un instant la pièce, dessinant des ombres inquiétantes sur les mur tandis que se détachait la silhouette de Snape qui fit enfin demi-tour, à son plus grand soulagement. Maintenant il ne resterait plus qu'à expliquer le pourquoi quant au fait que sa baguette ait pu tomber au sol, quitte à passer pour un idiot, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se faire surprendre dans l'état où ils venaient de se mettre.

Attendant d'être sûr que Snape se soit suffisamment éloigné pour être hors de danger, Draco se décolla du mur et lâcha une dernière fois à son rival :

**« On n'en a pas encore terminé, crois-moi... »**Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées à l'extrême, avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle et ne s'éloigne de la salle maudite, son corps encore tendu à l'extrême ne lui faisant pas encore aussi mal que ce qu'il ressentirait un peu plus tard une fois que toute la tension sera retombée...

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Harry fut aussi stupéfait des sensations étranges qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'il réalisait où ses mains s'étaient égarées, que de la volonté qu'il avait que ce désir contre nature se prolonge. Il ne pouvait ce l'expliquer mais l'idée d'avoir le dessus sur le blond, par n'importe quel moyen, le rendait proprement fou.

Mais Malfoy fut plus vif que lui et il réagit à la seconde en lui assénant un fantastique coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, séché par la violence et la soudaineté du coup, il se laissa tomber au sol, les lèvres fermement closes pour ne pas donner au blond de preuve de l'impact qu'il venait d'avoir sur lui.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas besoin de mots car le bruit de son souffle erratique et court meublait le silence que Malfoy admirait avec un rictus carnassier que devinait aisément Harry. Il pouvait l'imaginer plus que quiconque d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il sentit le blond se glisser dans son dos et attraper son bras pour le remonter en une clef ferme, le long de ses vertèbres. Immobile, assailli par la douleur, Harry protesta d'un grognement plus sonore qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et essaya de se débattre.

Mais dans cette position, le moindre mouvement de protestation amplifiait la douleur et Malfoy, sadique, n'hésitait pas à accentuer sa prise pour le faire souffrir. Après tout, on récolte ce que l'on sème, et plus Harry se défoulait sur le blond, plus Malfoy finirait par lui en mettre plein la gueule.

Car l'un comme l'autre se montrait aussi buté, borné et fier qu'aucun ne pouvait prendre le dessus sans que l'autre finisse par échanger les rôles. C'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel ils étaient tout deux englués, et au sein duquel, aucun ne semblait vouloir s'en extirper.

C'était incompréhensible pour tout ceux autour d'eux mais également pour eux même car même si une force impétueuse le forçait à continuer la lutte contre le blond, Harry n'aurait su ni l'expliquer, ni le combattre. Ca faisait partie de lui, au même titre que sa cicatrice ou son opposition contre Voldemort. C'est ce qu'il faisait qu'il se sentait vivant, entier, unique et important.

Sans doute l'explication était-elle tout autre, et bien différente de celle du blond, mais c'était la seule à peu près crédible que le brun était capable de produire. Plaqué contre le sol gelé, la face écrasée contre le parquet, maintenue par la paume insistante de Malfoy, Harry ondulait toujours pour se dégager, en vain.

Le blond commença alors à resserrer sa prise en lui envoyant de grandes droites dans le crâne. Sa nuque vibrait et il avait l'impression que son cerveau se changeait progressivement en bouillie sous l'assaut des coups. Après l'un particulièrement violent, il sentit une douleur fulgurante le prendre à l'arcade.

Il devait surement avoir une fracture, c'était à peu près certain -Harry avait appris à reconnaître la douleur de ce genre de maux avec l'expérience- mais pour autant, il refusait de céder à l'injonction expresse de Malfoy qui voulait l'entendre crier de douleur.

Pourtant, il avait un mal de chien. Sa tête le lançait et il tournait, pris de vertiges. Même s'il était plaqué au sol par le corps de Malfoy qui l'assaillait, il voyait la pièce changée d'orientation et s'enrouler autour d'une spirale infernale commençant à la poignée clinquante de la porte et s'achevant dans les méandres de la pièce sombre.

Puis soudain, alors que la douleur de son bras et de son arcade commençait réellement à le faire souffrir, grognant plusieurs fois, Harry entendit un bruissement de tissus provenant dans le couloir. Il n'eut pas besoin d'échanger un regard apeuré avec son rival pour deviner avec quasi certitude de qui il s'agissait.

Ce bruissement de cape et ces pas lents à la démarche chaloupée étaient reconnaissables entre mille. C'était Snape. Or pour l'un comme l'autre, la présence inopinée de ce professeur dans la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient serait une tragédie à laquelle Harry aurait préféré la mort, décapité par la hache de MacNair.

Apparemment, Malfoy était du même avis que lui car presque instantanément il le remit sur ses pieds pour le plaquer contre le mur sans le moindre bruit et s'assurer de son silence en l'empêchant de bouger, son corps sur le sien. Harry retenait sa respiration, même si ces côtes, son bras et son arcade le lançait fortement.

Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tout deux, la survenue de Snape dans la pièce aurait été dramatique. Comment expliquer objectivement la morsure, l'arcade fracturée, les multiples contusions, les joues écarlates et le souffle court, et surtout la rage palpable qui les unissaient ? Aucunement !

Ils seraient condamnés à passer leur reste de leur scolarité ensemble en retenue et voir Dumbledore un bon moment pour leur ôter l'envie de s'agresser à nouveau. Sauf que la première proposition, bien qu'évidement affreuse -perte de temps, haine de son professeur, échec assuré en potion à vie, etc- avait son avantage ...

S'il était collé avec le blond, il aurait le loisir de le détruire à petit feu, pourrissant chacun de ces moments communs, lui faisant vivre l'enfer sur Terre pour qu'il regrette enfin son attitude et son comportement déplacés. Et puis, il y avait cette drôle de sensation qu'il n'expliquait pas mais qu'il adorait laisser envahir son ventre lorsqu'il parvenait à approcher Malfoy.

Alors que les bruissements de pas de Snape s'estompaient, le blond le relâcha doucement avant de s'éloigner. Il envoya une dernière réplique acérée avant de détourner les talons en se dirigeant vers la porte. Décontenancé par les actions du blond, Harry ne réfléchit pas et chuchota :

**"C'est ça ouai ... Baltringue !"**

La haine dans son discours était palpable, évidente même. Dans un sens, il était dégoûté que le blond mettent fin à leur ... comment qualifier ça, d'ailleurs ? Leur corps à corps ? Leur altercation ? Peut importait car il était choqué de se sentir aussi vide et vain alors que le blond s'éloignait de lui. Sans bruit, il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'expression hagarde. Mais qu'est ce que Malfoy faisait de lui ?

* * *

_A vous de jouer, je vous laisse commenter, reviewer à volonté et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine (voir plus tôt si vous êtes sages) pour la suite !_


End file.
